24 Ways We Show Our Love
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: Not everything is perfect, not everything is easy but some things, some people, are worth it. Collection of oneshots. Various pairings.
1. Just Blue

**Written for the Shipping Shuffle Competition – Frank/Alice**

**_Just Blue_**

He was barely aware of his surroundings. He only caught glimpses of the blue walls of the room he was in and it was even less common for him to catch a glimpse of a person's face before he was thrust back into the world of his memories.

There was only that one face that he always remembered. The one face that filled most of his memories, all of the good memories that were filled with light-hearted laughter and teasing. He remembered a day of wondrous white so brilliant, so delighted, the dull greys of many of the previous memories only looked duller, sadder, unnecessary.

All he wanted to see was that one face. That one face he cared for more than any other, the one he had been willing to give his life for that day. He hoped that he had saved her, he didn't know what had happened after the pain, the torture, the screams.

He remembered the crying of a baby, their baby. One of the happiest days of his lives, one of the memories he clung onto when the screams grew to be too much, when everything seemed as hopeless as trying to pay attention to his surroundings, when everything seemed as helpless as he was. Sometimes he thought he heard the voice of his mother whispering next to him but he was never able to catch a glimpse of her face so he never knew if it was just his mind playing tricks on him again. There were other times when he heard a male voice speaking softly, once there had even been a name. _Neville._

He missed her. He missed the one that made the sun seem dull, the one who lit up the room with only a smile, the one that could light an entire world with her kindness. He missed her smiles, her laughter, her teasing.

He missed the way she called his name…name? What was it? What was the name that went with that beautiful face? It was just there at the tip of his tongue. He knew the name. He had called that name so many times. Why couldn't his mind form the name? It was important, she was important, more important than anything else in the world.

_Alice._


	2. Won't Go Home Without You

**The Shipping Shuffle Challenge** [Sirius/Narcissa]

**_Won't Go Home Without You_**

Narcissa had left that night, without a word, without a sound almost as if nothing they had had ever been real. It almost made everything seem like it had been a dream, wispy and fairy-like, insubstantial and unrealistic, a figment of an overactive imagination.

It had not been a dream though, Sirius knew that much at least, his heart knew that much. The slightly crumpled sheets and the long since cold coffee were the only indications that she had even been here but Sirius knew that the bed had been occupied only the night before and the mug probably used some time after he had fallen asleep. He clearly remembered her unrestrained laughter and her sly half-smiles.

Sirius should have expected it, he really should have. Narcissa had been horribly disappointed in him and had looked so heartbroken that Sirius wished he had never been as foolish as he had, but the action had been done. Sirius had not wanted to have Narcissa find out from someone else. The result of that would have been much worse, and the actions more drastic. Narcissa would have been hurt all the more if he had not told her, not that she wasn't hurt now.

Narcissa had cried silent tears, the way she had been trained to, the way Sirius had never wanted her to. Sirius had never wanted to see Narcissa cry, not ever, especially not because of something he had stupidly done. Those delicately fragile tears burned and scarred Sirius's heart with every trail they ran down Narcissa's pale cheeks, ever had that rose to bravely stop the flood was like a slap to his face because it was all Sirius's fault.

Sirius had spent most of his waking time wondering what he could do to make it up to Narcissa. He was truly sorry and had taken too much time wondering how to fix the problem. He should have been quicker, he should have been more decisive, he should have has his plan ready days ago.

It was not over. Not yet. Sirius would not believe that they were over until he had tried everything he could. Because he would do anything, give anything to have Narcissa back, of that much he was sure. There was no home to go to without her.


	3. Take Me to Church

**Shipping Shuffle Challenge [FredAngelina]**

**Take Me to Church**

Angelina found herself at that little run-down church her mother had taken to when she was younger, before the argument between her parents and her mother's parents. Angelina hadn't been in this church in years yet somehow she had ended up here. Angelina was a stranger here, barely anyone bothered to flicker a glance her way as she entered the dimly lit hall that held what must have been only about a hundred people within its confines.

The church was almost exactly the same as she remembered it to be. The stained windows that were meant to allow delicate slivers of brightly coloured light where still covered in a thick layer of dirt and dust. The benches were still rickety and on the verge of collapsing, held together only by a few additional pieces of wood that had not been there before. The pew in the front of the hall still remained looking as new as ever, the most carefully taken care of section of the entire church.

The church was not the same though. The atmosphere was not the slightly cheerful and familial atmosphere Angelina remembered from when she was younger. Everyone within the church was a stranger. It was not even the same atmosphere of merely two months ago when she had brought Fred to this church. Fred had been surprisingly well behaved during the visit and had not jinxed anyone or anything during that visit perhaps he had understood the serious atmosphere that always seemed to haunt the church. Fred had only made it his mission to make her laugh throughout the entire sermon. Fred had made everything in the church feel more hopeful and cheerful even though the Dark Lord's rule had been looming over them. The fact that something so normal could still continue had given her hope that everything would be back to normal and the Dark Lord would be defeated at last.

While everything had returned to normal, Angelina's entire world had been turned upside down when she had seen the unmoving figure of Fred lying on the floor of the Great Hall, his laughter still filling his features. The entire world had seemed just that much duller. Angelina had felt physically sick but she was unable to prevent herself from moving closer to the frozen body of the person she loved. The only person she had felt safe with, the only person who had made Angelina feel like she was in heaven while his arms were wrapped around her, the only person who made her feel like the madness the world had been reduced to could be calmed.

Angelina had known there would be casualties. It was war but she had never thought Fred would be one of them. The thought of Fred who was always so full of laughter and life, always making a joke no matter the seriousness of the situation, being dead seemed as preposterous then as it did now but he was. Perhaps she had come to this church to remember everything they had been through, remember every memory they had shared, everything that had made the two of them just that much happier.

Maybe, just maybe, Angelina would be able to find a piece of the hope Fred had gifted her the last time they had been here.


	4. Crazy

**Shipping Shuffle Challenge [BlaiseCho]**

**Crazy**

There were many times she wondered if she was crazy. Falling in love with a Slytherin was most certainly considered crazy by most of her friends, and had it been anyone else, by her too. Perhaps she had lost her mind the day she allowed Blaise Zabini into her mind and into her life. Lost her mind and what felt like her heart along with it.

She remembered that day clearly. Marietta had brought Blaise to her attention a month prior and had told her about the Slytherin's interest in her. She did not know how Marietta had found out, nor did Marietta elaborate on how she had come about the information. Marietta had only winked at her cheerfully before leaving the Great Hall, allowing her to notice the way Blaise had been watching her while trying to act inconspicuously. She had only shrugged before following Marietta out of the hall in an attempt to extract more information from her friend.

They had bumped into each other in a deserted corridor during lunch. Blaise had looked slightly startled, if not a bit embarrassed as he apologized without really looking at her. His actions had annoyed her and she had told him that she did not accept his apology before walking past him. She wasn't entirely sure how Blaise had reacted to that but she had not heard his footsteps until after she had rounded the corner into the next corridor.

She shouldn't have cared. She usually never bothered waiting for apologies while bumping into people in the corridor. Things like that were so common she usually shrugged it off, not wanting to cause an argument over such a trivial thing. She cast those thoughts aside as soon as she entered the Great Hall. It wasn't important. It was only a co-incidence, nothing more. She knew now that had been the first sign of her impending craziness.

Blaise had asked her if she would go with him to Hogsmeade several weeks after she had grown accustomed to bumping into him almost everywhere. She had accepted in a thoughtless and impulsive moment she had never before thought possible of her Ravenclaw-ish self. She had not been the only one to be surprised, Blaise's eyes had widened slightly as if he had been expecting a different answer. Blaise had taken a few seconds to recollect himself before suggesting an agreeable meeting place and walking away amidst the throngs of students.

She had questioned herself afterwards before realizing she was curious. In reality she knew nothing about Blaise. Blaise was like a mystery to her and she liked knowing as much as she could. When she thought back, she really wondered if that was all that made her agree into going into Hogsmeade with Blaise. Curiosity never usually made her so … bold. Curiosity usually made her want to remain in the background and simply watch.

She doubted even Blaise was in control of herself no matter how much he tried to hide it. She was after all considered to be close to Harry Potter, something that would make it dangerous for a Slytherin to associate with her. Sometimes she wondered if Blaise was as crazy as she was.

Other times she knew both of them were crazy but that was fine. They were crazy together.


	5. Brick by Boring Brick

**The Shipping Shuffle Challenge [Percy/Hermione]**

**Brick by Boring Brick**

Percy remembered the first year Hermione Granger who always had her head behind a large tomb or book. He had thought that the girl had simply liked reading too much and that she should sometimes figure out what she was learning for herself. Percy had found himself somewhat amused when she often had a large tomb she was reading while half-heartedly eating, or ignoring her food altogether.

It had taken some time for him to realize that the amount of reading that Hermione Granger did was not _quite_ healthy for someone her age. Even the Ravenclaws took many more breaks between their studying than she did, and sometimes even skipped a couple of days of studying every week when they were feeling lazy. It was almost as if Hermione never felt lazy or simply loved reading so much that she was so used to it.

Why? Why would someone isolate herself so far from the rest of her peers? Percy had often heard his brother, Ron, complaining about how Hermione was a 'know-it-all'. Percy wasn't surprised by that. His brother was the epitome of laziness and would never touch a book unless forced, much less read in his spare time.

Percy had decided that since no one else was going to bring the girl out of her shell and make her stop reading then he would have to himself. So Percy began engaging Hermione in conversation whenever he could, usually during meals.

Hermione had seemed startled at first and looked at him a bit shocked before answering a bit hesitantly. Percy had ignored her hesitant answer and smiled in reply before asking another question. Hermione had soon realized that Percy was not about to give up and but her book away, albeit regretfully.

It had taken almost two weeks before Percy had managed to get Hermione to stop bringing a book to dinner. Hermione had begun to talk a bit more easily and sometimes even started their conversations without being prompted, much to Percy's delight.

When Hermione had been missing during Halloween, Percy had been worried, but he had to lead the other Gryffindors back to their dorm. He had regretfully rounded the house together and led them away from the dungeons. Percy had noticed his brother Ron, and Harry, slipping between the Ravenclaw students. Percy hoped they were going to look for Hermione.

The next thing Percy knew, the Golden Trio had been formed. Hermione only talked to him when they met in the Common Room or when she met him in a corridor without Harry and Ron. Everything had changed after that and soon Percy found himself missing the conversations they had during their meals.

Percy always scolded himself after those kinds of thoughts because he knew Hermione was happy now, and was willing to leave her books behind and trust herself. That did not help his growing loneliness.

Percy watched helplessly as Hermione fell for his younger brother, knowing that it was probably better that way but not truly believing it. Percy wanted the best for Hermione. He would not interfere with her happiness. Percy knew he would be leaving Hogwarts soon and would not have to watch the two fall for each other for a lot longer.

One day Percy found Hermione crying behind a large tree in the Burrow. He moved to sit next to her as she realized that she had company and began frantically wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really," she said, her voice still thick with unshed tears.

"You're crying," Percy pointed out.

Hermione gave him a watery smile, "It's just... Ron's so frustrating sometimes!"

Percy smiled slightly, "That's Ron for you."

"Yeah," she laughed softly. "How did you manage living with him?"

"He's my brother. I didn't really have a choice with that," Percy replied looking at the sky.

Hermione laughed, sounding a lot happier than she did before. Percy smiled at the sound of her laugh. He had only heard it a few times before.

Percy knew then that the only thing Hermione and he would ever be was friends. That was the only way Hermione saw him, and maybe that would be enough. Percy would not push for something more than what Hermione was willing to give him.


	6. If I Ain't Got You

**The Shipping Shuffle Competition [HagridMadame Maxine]**

**If I Ain't Got You**

It was different with her, Madame Maxine. Perhaps it had been because she was the only half-giant he had ever met but something about her made him want to be neater than he usually was. The broken combs that had wound itself into his beard told his story of determined brushing. The big flower that was tucked neatly into his breast pocket was something fairly out of place as was the old and slightly mouldy-smelling dinner coat he had bought some time ago.

He knew he did not need to be perfect for Maxine, but he always felt like he needed to be better. For her. There was no way for him to impress Maxine with expensive or extravagant gifts that he most definitely not be able to afford. Besides, Maxine had been the Headmistress for Beauxbatons and had seen a lot of riches that he would never be able to compare to. All he could give her was what little he had and himself. He could only give her honesty and loyalty, and that was exactly what he would give her.

He could still remember Maxime's horrified expression when they had been sent to talk to the giants. Maxine had lost her temper slightly and enraged one of the giants which had caused the giant to lash out at her. He had managed to pull Maxine aside just in time for her to miss the giant's swipe. Unfortunately that meant that he had been much to slow to miss the giant's hand himself.

The scars he had garnered from that occasion had long since healed. The memories were still engrained into their memories, never to be forgotten. Scars were nothing really, not when the alternative was your entire world being in pain.

Maxine had been reluctant to leave afterwards, not happy to have to leave him there in pain. He had been fine with it. He knew from that moment of concern that there was hope for the two of them. He had known that he had a chance and he wasn't about to mess it up, or allow Maxine to be harmed. He knew Maxine would be safe as she returned to relay the bad news to Dumbledore.

He would take many more scratches of that depth if it ensured Maxine would not be harmed. Hopefully it would not come to that now that the war was over.

Today they could enjoy a peaceful dinner in their own world, and he knew neither of them would be willing to swap that time for anything in the world. Nothing was worth more than the other.


	7. Santeria

**The Shipping Shuffle Competition [LavenderCho]**

**Santeria**

There had been whispers of Cho having fallen in love with someone else. Someone that Cho had been following around, laughing and talking to all the time. Forgetting her and everything they had been through together.

At first she didn't want to believe it. _Her Cho_ falling for someone else seemed unbelievable and utterly ridiculous. They had been together for over a year and never once during that time had she ever see Cho take an interest in anyone, disinterested in their physical appearance and only paying attention to her.

She had to see it to believe it and still the believing was still difficult. Watching Cho and Cedric laugh and joke together without so much as a glance her way made her furious with a terrible green-eyed monster rearing her head and snarling.

Cho had sworn never to want another, dark eyes honest, truthful and utterly devoted. She had been happy with that. She did not like sharing. She was a lioness who fought for what she wanted and always won. Cho knew this very well yet she still insisted on paying attention to that _Hufflepuff._ Ravens were supposed to be smart.

It had taken one year before she could finally get her revenge on Cho. She had only felt a little sympathy at Cedric's death, even though she knew it was wrong she could not help the satisfaction at the hurt she saw on Cho's face. Her revenge had been perfect as she swooned over the youngest Weasley male every time Cho was near them.

She knew she was just using Ron and that was not a very Gryffindor thing to do but she knew Ron was really after Hermione. If the situation was benefitting both of them, even if Ron didn't know it, it was not all that bad. Ron would get Hermione in the end and she would get Cho back.

The small hurt looks Cho sent her way whenever Cho thought she wasn't looking were so vulnerable and hopeless they made her want to smirk. She had a part to play, she could enjoy the memory of those expressions later when no one was around to see her.

She knew she was acting like a Slytherin but she didn't care, she couldn't care, not when she was so close to getting her Cho back. She was so close she could almost taste it.


	8. Use Somebody

**The Shipping Shuffle Competition [CrabbeGoyle]**

**Use Somebody**

Vincent glanced sideways at the boy who was currently stuffing his face next to him. They had been friends since childhood. Their fathers were close friends so they had spent a lot of time in close contact with each other.

His mother often told him that he had been a very impressionable child and would often just imitate the actions of others. While it may seem that way, he only ever copied the actions of people he care about or wanted to impress in some way. In his childish mind, making himself like the person he wanted to impress would make him _more_ and would make the other person notice him.

When he was younger, he had tried to copy Gregory, the boy who liked eating a lot. In all honesty, Vincent did not like eating food as much as he made it seem but if eating allowed him to spend more time with Gregory then that was what he was going to do.

They were both so similar now, even though Vincent knew that Gregory would never change himself for anyone. Vincent sometimes wished he was like that but in a way he was. He wasn't changing the fact that he changed who he was for someone else even if he knew he should change, for the last time.

He was just scared. He needed someone to teach him that it was okay to be different and being different was much better than being a copy of someone else. He had always wished Gregory would be that person, he still wished that, but he knew Gregory wasn't.

Because they weren't different. He wasn't different enough to make Gregory pause and wonder about him, or to think that maybe, just maybe Vincent needed something that Gregory did not.

Vincent wanted Gregory to notice him for _Vincent_ not for the Crabbe he had become. The Crabbe that was a copy of Gregory Goyle. The Crabbe that always wanted to do the same things as Gregory did.

Vincent looked down at his plate and shrugged. For now being a copy was okay. He still needed Gregory.


	9. Hey Juliet

**The Shipping Shuffle Challenge [HermioneFred]**

**The A-Maze-Ing Race Challenge [stairs]**

**Hey Juliet**

His eyes always managed to find her no matter where they were. Hermione's brown hair somehow always managed to catch his attention. Maybe it was the strange frizziness of her hair. Fred doubted it, it was more that the personality of the owner of that hair drew him towards her.

The highly intelligent and somewhat bookish Hermione Granger had really grown into herself and was now a force to be reckoned with even without being friends with Harry. Hermione was smart and beautiful with many boys sending her hopeful glances she never noticed. There was always the possibility that she did notice and simply did not want to give any of them the time of day, but most people liked to hold on to the idea of there still being a chance.

Fred knew he did. Even though Hermione always rolled her eyes at his and George's pranks, Fred knew that she found it at least a little bit amusin because despite shouting at them and scolding them for their childish behaviour, her lips would lift slightly around the edges as she tried to restrain her humor. Fred knew Hermione noticed him, if only for his pranks. That put him a step above the rest of the male population of Hogwarts.

Fred knew that Ron liked Hermione and he should probably back off, but he couldn't. How could he stop pursuing a woman who enchanted his prankster heart? He often wished he could be like Ron, able to follow Hermione throughout Hogwarts. Navigating the moving staircases, pinpointing the trick stair while studying the beauty while he was supposed to be concentrating on lessons or studying for a test simply to get Hermione to focus on him and only him. Ron was so lucky and he didn't even know it.

Fred just wanted a sign. Any sign that would tell him that it would be okay to be a little more open about his hopes with Hermione. A glance for a second too long, any means of communication that was started by Hermione for no good reason whatsoever. He just needed Hermione to show some interest and that would be enough for him to make his move. He was not below begging if it came to that.

Fred could only hope that by some miracle Hermione would be interested in him and not Ron, as everyone assumed she would be from how often they fought and argued.


	10. Counting Crows

**The Shipping Shuffle Competition [GeorgeLuna]**

**Counting Crows**

George had always thought Luna was beautiful, in her own way.

The way she wandered through Hogwarts looking lost but very much at home was something that was almost as puzzling as it was amusing. It was utterly enthralling how peaceful she always looked and how she always managed to simply glide throughAndy amount of chaos as if she wasn't affected by it. Maybe she wasn't. George would never know.

George sometimes wondered if Luna even lived on the same planet he did. Surely she would notice his attention if she did. Luna saw those Wrackspurts and Snore-something's that no one ever saw yet she managed to remain completely unaware of what was happening in the world she actually lived in, their world. Of him.

George's thoughts paused as he saw dirty blond hair at the end of the corridor. He watched as Luna neared him, eyes wide with wonder and she smiled lazily up at creatures that were only of her own world. A world George wished to be a part of.

George smiled as he caught sight of her bare feet. He was thankful for all those DA meetings that allowed him to fringe on the borders of her Luna's mind as she saw him as a friend.

"Luna!"

Her gaze turned to him, sharpening slightly, before she smiled and wandered closer.

"Your shoes are gone again?" George asked her slightly amused.

Luna nodded. "They'll be back. Sooner, rather than later, I hope. It is getting rather chilly."

"Did you forget about the heating charm?" George said as he quickly cast the charm on her feet, which looked like they were about to start turning blue.

Luna looked grateful. "The Tumbletacks told me I shouldn't use too much magic in the morning or the Ledenesh would find me. I'm sure you'll be fine. The Ledenesh doesn't like pranks all too much and you're rather gifted with pranks."

George was confused but nodded along with Luna's words anyway. It sounded like pranking was a good defense against something called a 'leader-nesh'? That sounded good, George guessed.

"Since pranking is a good protection against this ... creature, would you like to join us at the Gryffinor table during lunch so you can still use your magic all morning?" It was as good an opening as any.

Luna smiled wider. "That would be wonderful!"

George only smiled as she wandered off, joining the throngs of other students filling the corridor.


	11. Golden Slumbers

**The Shipping Shuffle Challenge [Blaise Parvati]**

**Golden Slumbers**

It was one of the few mornings he had actually managed to wake before Parvati did. Blaise had no clue what Parvati usually did when she woke that early. He was glad for moments like these, where he could simply admire everything about the once Gryffindor girl.

Her black hair fanned around her face as her breaths were light and soundless as her eyes flickered as she dreamt. She was a beautiful girl, one he had never thought would accept him. She was a Gryffindor and was supposed to have a Gryffindor oy she would like and later marry.

The war had changed that. After the war there weren't any distinctions between the houses. There had only been those that were alive and those that were dead, the Order and the Death Eaters, the heroes and the villains. The war had been a good thing in a way but the amount of death it took to get to where they were was too much.

The war was only a memory now. A dream that would soon fade, only to be remembered by the history books that were written in the years that followed. The people lost would be remembered but the war, the desperation, and the hopelessness was what everyone was trying hard to forget. That was the mot difficult part to forget, still leaving scars on all of them.

It was only in times like these when he could watch the utterly peaceful expression on his girlfirend's face, without worrying for her safety, where he could forget the war only slightly. In this moment of peace and tranquility, he could almost believe that the entire war had been nothing more than a nightmare he had dreamt up.

The stream of sunlight that had broken through the barrier of the curtains reached Parvati's face and her eyes blinked open sleepily causing Blaise to smile at the sight. She blinked a few more times as she took in her surroundings.

Her face lit up into a bright smile as she caught Blaise's gaze. He couldn't help but return the bright smile as his heart filled with love for tha absolutely amazing creature that lay before him. She turned to face him and snuggled closer without asecond thought, trusting him where she never had before.

He was thankful to her for giving him a chance. Blaise doubted he could ever be happier than he was now.


	12. No You Girls

**The Shipping Shuffle Challenge [HermioneOliver]**

**No You Girls**

He could not really understand her, that much was certain but how could someone not like Quidditch? Hermione was one of the extremely small group of people he knew who did not like Quidditch. She preferred a book over a game, and only ever came to the games to watch Harry.

Sometimes he had imagined that she also came to watch him, but Oliver did not want to get his hopes up. He may have been a Gryffindor but he certainly was not stupid.

He hoped for every flicker of her eye towards himto be one of interest, wanting her to notice him. A moment of interest was all he needed, all he wanted, then he could approach her.

They would just talk at first. Nothing spectacular, just idle chatter. Slowly they would get closer, until they were together. It would be fairly painful for him, he knew he had already fallen for the brown-haired girl. He had fallen for her a while ago. He was not entirely sure when but he knew he had.

He wanted to get to know Hermione Granger. The real Hermione, not just the one she showed the world. He wanted to know her insecurities, her nightmares, her dreams, and simply be there to support and help her. Perhaps it was rather silly to want all that without having the courage to even strike up a conversation with her, but that didn't seem to bother his mind in the slightest.

He doubted Hermione knew how he felt. She wouldn't just ignore him like she did if she knew. He knew she wouldn't. She would confront him as she had done to so many other boys and admirers. He did not want to end up like they did, hopes crushed by the Gryffindor.

Perhaps it wasn't her fault after all. He was simply too scared to ask her or even give her any indication of his true feelings. She would never know unless she had managed to master legilimancy, which he doubted. He was scared, and behaving very un-Gryffindorish.

It really wasn't his fault.

Hermione gave him feelings he could not understand.


	13. Wake Me Up

**The Shipping Shuffle Challenge [NarcissaLucius]**

**Wake Me Up**

She had always carried the dream of wanting to marry someone out of love. Her parents had told her that it was more likely she would be married to someone that would better the Black name, and would gain them a good alliance. Yet she dreamed. She could afford that little if she was never going to have much of a say in her future, couldn't she?

She had only recently turned sixteen. Her parents were arranging her marriage to some other Pureblood family that they found of acceptable standing. She was frozen. The darkness of lost dreams visiting her and ensuring that she realized the lies dreams held; the utterly despicable hope that helped no one. Her parents had warned her against dreaming. She hadn't listened. She wished she was still living in that dream-world. Reality was far too harsh.

She wouldn't admit it to her parents but she felt lost. She had hung desperately onto those dreams only to have them ripped away. She felt empty, hopeless, and ever so alone. She had been forced to give that dream up and allow her parents to change and manipulate her dreams as they wished. She trusted them, but she could not help but be nervous. Her entire future lay in the hands of her parents. She knew that they wanted the best for her on some level, but she just wished she had a hand in choosing the rest of her life.

She knew that there had been many requests from different families to have her betrothed to their heirs. The Notts, Lestranges, and even some of the Light Pureblood families, not that her parents would ever accept their requests, had offered her betrothals. She secretly hoped that the Malfoy one would be accepted, but her opinion carried next to no weight in the decision-making process.

She wished she did not have to be there for the process. She wished she could just sleep and only wake when all of it was over. She simply did not want to deal with all of it. She still considered herself rather childish and was barely old enough to have to face any of these things.

Marriage? She didn't know the first thing about caring for another person, forget about children who would be reliant on her.

She was _scared_.

What if she messed up? Her parents were relying on her. Her future husband would be expecting her to be able to do everything a wife should know to do, but what if she didn't know? Would her future husband be kind and understanding? Or would he expect perfection she knew she did not have? There were so many questions, so many worries, so many things she wished she could change.

She heard footsteps on the stairs, the heavy steps of her father and the lighter steps of her mother. Her fear spiked and she nearly began shaking before she managed to catch herself. It would not do for her parents to see her in a state of panic. She had known this day was coming since she had been a child. She was supposed to be prepared.

Her door opened and her parents stepped in looking tired but happy. They had known of her opinion, even if it may not have mattered much but they had approved of the Malfoy family and found them a suitable family for her to marry into if they could come to an agreement.

"You shall be betrothed to Lucius Malfoy," her mother said with a light smile.

She could not prevent the rush of joy that ran through her as she stood to hug her somewhat shocked mother in joy.

She could finally wake up from her dreams, because they would come true.


	14. Carry On

**The Shipping Shuffle Challenge [FleurBill]**

**Carry On**

He could still remember the day he had been lying on the floor of the Great Hall, blood running from his scratches as if attempting to escape death themselves. He had been left for dead by Greyback, not having been expected to live for longer than a few minutes and knowing he probably would not be receiving help from any of the Order who would be engaged in duels of their own. Each fighting with everything they got until the Death Eaters left.

The scratches on his face stung. It was painful but he made sure to do nothing more than grimace, any sound could lead a Death Eater over to where he was. He had no desire to die no matter how likely it seemed now. He could feel dizziness starting to approach but he steadfastly refused to allow the dizziness any power.

He would stay awake. He had to.

"Bill!"

Despite the fighting that was still going around him, the accented voice of the half-Veela was clear as day to him. His eyes roved until they landed on the blond hair of Fleur who was rushing towards him, flicking anyone who stood in her way off to her side. He could see the fear and utter terror written on every inch of her body as she came to a stop next to him, casting several spells that lightly cleaned and stopped the scratches from bleeding.

"Fleur."

His voice wasn't loud nor as strong as it usually was, but Fleur was close enough to hear it and cast a questioning look his way as she continued to cast spells that made his face and arm ache just a little less. Their eyes met and he was once again met by Fleur's fear and worry over him. It made him feel terrible for that moment where he had lost concentration and allowed Fenrir the advantage. He was sorry for causing Fleur to be as worried as she was.

The odd Death Eater that noticed them and attempted to attack, was met with a Fleur that was more ferocious than he had ever seen her before. She managed to take any Death Eater down within five minutes of them duelling. He truly was in awe of his future wife.

If she still wanted him that is. Why would someone as beautiful as her want someone scarred like him?

Fleur turned back to him as she finished with her latest Death Eater. She glanced around and, noticing the reduced number of Death Eaters, told him to stay still moments before he saw himself go invisible and felt himself beginning to lift off the ground. It was a strange feeling to be lying on nothing and he wanted to wriggle around a little bit but stayed still at Fleur's command.

Seconds later, Fleur was running. Up staircases, down corridors almost as if she had memorized the way in the short time she had been there. She placed him gently on the nearest, thankfully empty, bed in the infirmary. He could feel himself unwittingly relaxing into the bed that was much softer than the stone floor. He became visible not long after.

Madame Pomfrey came bustling towards him with various potions in her hands but it had been so long since he had been lying on that floor. He was simply so tired, he wanted to rest.

Potion after potion was shoved down his throat, not all pleasant tasting but he didn't have enough energy to protest against them. He was so _sleepy_. His eyes were growing heavier and heavier.

He felt Fleur taking his left hand in hers. Her hand felt a little warmer than normal but that was probably because she had just been running while keeping him in the air. He remembered trying that once. It was difficult.

"He's lucky. Wounds like that would have killed most people," Madame Pomfrey murmured.

"He's invincible, my Bill. He's my brave future husband."

He lost consciousness with those words in his head, reminding him of everything he had.


	15. House of Gold

**The Shipping Shuffle Competition [TeddyLily Luna]**

**House of Gold**

As he stared into the darkening sky above him, he wondered why he tried at all. Every plan he had ever had failed. Every action he tried to do with good intentions in mind always ended up worse for the person he was trying to help.

He knew he could change and adapt easily. He was a metamorphmagi, changing their form was as easy as changing a habit of some sort. He often forgot that not everyone had the ability to change as easily to their environment as he did.

Sometimes he wondered about his mother handled her ability to change at a moment's notice. How was she able to remain true to herself? Was he simply weak and malleable to other people's wishes or suggestions? Maybe she was able to accept herself in a way he was barely ever able to.

Maybe.

He would never know for certain, but how often has he ever actually known anything for certain? There were times when he wondered if his entire life was just one elaborate lie that all amounted to absolutely nothing. What would that make him for believing it? Gullible? Even if he knew no better?

Other times he wondered if his entire life was set in stone. He could be a puppet at the mercy of some unknown force for all that he knew.

He knew nothing of any worth.

No. That was a lie.

He knew he was-

"Teddy?"

He looked towards the source of the voice. It was Lily.

She came closer and lay down on the grass next to him. He couldn't see all that much in the darkness. It truly was a wonder how Lily had even noticed him.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I- the stars are particularly bright tonight."

He could almost feel her unimpressed glance and raised eyebrow.

He couldn't help it. Who would want to know about his minor identity crisis? It didn't make a difference. He wouldn't change if he suddenly managed to make sense of his thoughts, his _identity_.

"You never change, do you?"

Teddy paused as her words registered something in his mind.

He didn't _need_ to figure _anything_ out. Everything had always been there. He was who he was, and it didn't quite make a difference whether he was entirely certain of it or not. He had people who loved and cared for him as he was. He had always had a house of absolute gold waiting for him, inviting him to come home. _His_ home. _Their_ home.

"No, I don't think I will."


	16. Disturbia

**The Shipping Shuffle Competition [TonksRemus]**

**Disturbia**

She didn't know what her heart had been thinking when it decided to fall in love with Remus. It definitely did not care about the large age gap, nor the fact that he was a werewolf, a _noble_ werewolf who thought he was not good enough to have a partner.

What had her heart been thinking? Oh wait, it hadn't been thinking. It had been utterly _insane_.

It was too late now. She had fallen and she had fallen _hard_. She couldn't stop the feelings she felt for him and she no longer wanted to.

It was still a bit disconcerting when she really thought about it.

She still needed to figure out all the details but as far as she knew, Remus had unknowingly stolen her heart like a thief in the middle of the night. The only exception was that Remus was utterly oblivious of what he had done. He didn't seem to think he possessed anything that was worthy of another person's attention. He seemed faintly surprised that even _Harry_ still liked him.

She wished she could just pause the entire process and take a step back so she could gauge how far she had fallen and what it would take to return to where she was, figure out what she should do next, truly understand her utterly unforgiving position.

She was confused.

How was she supposed to convince Remus that she liked him when she wasn't even entirely sure herself?

Sometimes she wished she had never set eyes on the werewolf, maybe then she would have been able to avoid all this confusion and lived a normal life. Nothing like her current situation. Nothing involving the turmoil she was constantly in when she caught sight of the timid man.

Couldn't it be easier? Just this once? Why did he always have to fight it?

She could tell she was starting to grow on him. She could see the growing fondness that turned into love in his eyes. She knew he was just as conflicted as she was, thinking that he would only ruin her life.

Well, it was far too late for that. Her life had already been ruined.

And he was the only one that could make it better again.

She could only hope he realized that.

Or she would have to make him realize it.

Either way, he had to fix the problem he had created.


	17. Are You Lonesome Tonight?

**The Shipping Shuffle Competition [FleurViktor]**

**Are You Lonesome Tonight?**

He most definitely was not lonely.

The sun that shone in a brilliant of happiness did not remind him of the many picnics he had arranged near the lake with the French half-veela he had met in the Triwizard Tournament. The sound of the birds chirping from within the branches of the nearby tree did not remind him of the sound of a melodic voice that had hypnotized him every time she spoke. Her voice did not drift within the very wind that blew the leaves around playfully, almost like the flutter of a dress trying to rise up and reach the sky.

His home was definitely not empty with his footsteps echoing in on themselves, tricking themselves into believing themselves with company. The single white plate on the kitchen counter was not lonely on the black marble table in the centre of his kitchen.

His cupboard was not empty while only being half full. There were still clothes in there right? It was not as if those clothes were lonely as they waited like bored men waiting for a beautiful dance partner to join them for their music-less dances that were held within the near dusty confines of the far too large cupboard, their personal ballroom.

It wasn't as if he ever found the time to wonder if it had all been an elaborate act. A great falsehood that he had fallen so easily for. He never thought of every glance, every kiss, every shared moment that seems so intimate, so _real_, he had never entertained the very idea of not having it. He never thought of her being an actress with an audience that consisted only of him.

He never replayed their goodbye in his head. He never wished he had done something different in hopes that she would change her mind and stay. No. He had never done any of that.

Maybe he was lying. Maybe he was being truthful.

It didn't matter anymore.

Maybe he just didn't want it to matter anymore.

Maybe he just wanted the hurt to fade and the pain he felt in his chest to disappear like the dust the wind so playfully riled up as it passed.

Maybe he just wanted to forget anything had ever happened.

He just didn't know if he would stop that odd feeling of being the only person in a sea of nothingness.

He wanted, no _needed_, it to stop.

He really _wasn't_ lonely.

But maybe, just maybe, he was a little lost.


	18. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**The Shipping Shuffle Competition [LavenderPansy]**

**The Battleship Competition [Aging Potion]**

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

She was the Slytherin that no one ever thought much of. They had all seen her swooning over Draco Malfoy like some lovesick puppy, and had instantaneously assumed that she liked him. Draco had assumed the same.

She had never known herself to be that good of an actress.

Her mother had sometimes asked her when she would drop the act. Her father often thought she was simply wasting her time following the Malfoy heir around. All of it would come to nothing. That had never truly been true.

Malfoy had always been respected more than the Parkinsons had. Making it seem like she was close to the Malfoy heir gained her a fair amount of respect she would not have garnered otherwise. It was a tactic that her parents have never used nor understood but that did not matter.

The results did.

All that falsehood also hid one of her more unbelievable secrets. One, that came in the form of a certain brown-haired Gryffindor girl, who was currently swooning over the youngest Weasley male, much to her ire.

She did the same, but she could not help the rush of jealousy that ran through her at seeing the two together.

It was necessary.

For now.

She was not entirely sure how much more of this she could take. It was the most beautiful torture anyone could devise, waiting. Each second crawled by, each day was a year of jealousy before they met as they did ever night.

They were always on a tight schedule. The time in those precious moments flew like they had taken an Aging Potion, that would slow down but never return them to the longer moments at the right time.

She did not want to hide the brown-haired girl. She was proud of her. Of them.

She wanted to walk around the lake in the bright sunshine hand in hand with Lavender. She wanted to have fun with the person she loved above everything that had ever and would ever exist.

Not yet.

She definitely did not want Lavender hurt by the Slytherin's underhanded ways when they found out. The Slytherins could be crafty when they wanted to. They were usually to busy arguing and fighting for positions in the hierarchy. She could only protect other people while she was in the higher echelons of the hierarchy. She would fall if she pronounced her feelings now. Draco still needed to believe she could be trusted.

She could wait a little longer.

Especially if it meant her heart's safety.


	19. Angels on the Moon

**The Shipping Shuffle Competition [DeanSeamus]**

**The Battleship Challenge [Nicholas Flamel]**

**Angels on the Moon**

There were some days felt that all he needed was the sunshine caressing his face and the wind ruffling his hair playfully to live as long as Nicholas Flamel. The simple things were sometimes enough to convince him that forever was a long time, and he had every second of it to laugh up at the sky.

There were other days where he simply could not feel anything at all. Days where he wondered if he was even alive as he moved through the monotonous path that lay before him. There seemed to be nothing different or unusual from one moment to the next.

There were times where he just wanted the shadows that covered everything to simply disappear. Destroyed by the warm sunlight. He wanted them to leave and never return.

The shadows simply haunted everything they touched. They waited and preyed on any negative emotions making everything seem much worse than they truly were. The shadows were vicious, infecting everything they touched. Smothering hope.

The shadows had infected his aunt. She had been too weak to fight it. She had forgotten that she had people willing to help her. Maybe she thought she could save everybody from the shadows by keeping them as her own secret.

A secret that had never been hers to keep.

A secret that never wished to remain a secret. She realized that only too late.

She had been consumed by the shadows. _Her _shadows. She had lost her protection some time ago, along with her husband. She had been strong for so long they had all believed she still had the ability to fight. She had stared up at the moon the night she passed. She had showed him the angels that sat on the moon watching all the people on Earth go about their everyday business. They were too far away to do more than guide.

He wondered if Seamus saw them too. He could never be certain. There were sometimes he knew Seamus was simply nodding along with him without truly understanding. He was there. That was what Seamus knew with vivid clarity. That's what helped him when he did not understand.

There weren't many people who did. He had been lucky enough to find Seamus, who acted like he understood.

He felt sorry for the Lovegood girl. She didn't have anyone as her base as Seamus was his.

Sometimes he envied her for being able to be as strong as she was. She never hid what she saw. She never shrunk back from being called crazy.

He needed someone to cope.

He needed Seamus.


	20. Story Of My Life

**The Shipping Shuffle Competition [KatieOliver]**

**Story Of My Life**

It was almost as if he could actually feel his heart tearing apart as her unbelievable words still filtered through his mind, turning his thoughts into a mass of uncertainty.

He had opened his heart to her, hoping for her to close it and leave a piece of her with him.

It had not happened that way. His worst fear had become a reality.

She had said no. She denied feeling the same way about him.

She told him that she didn't love him. _Couldn't_. She was _sorry_.

She had left then, brown hair swinging gently behind her as she closed the door. There was sympathy in her eyes, but that did not take away any of the pain. It did not do anything to erase the words from the deep recesses of his mind. Her sympathy would not stop the demons from rising, calling him a fool for even believing.

He remembered the time he had promised himself never to fall in love when he had been younger. He had never been able to keep the promises he made to himself.

He had promised himself that he would never befriend the Weasley Twins once, thinking they would be too much trouble. That promise had not lasted long, and it had only been a month before the Twins had managed to befriend him.

He had thought Katie to be different. He believed it would end differently.

He had believed that she had been worth breaking the last of his promises to himself over.

She hadn't really been. He had emptied his head for no good reason. His heart was bleeding.

His mind went over every memory, every word spoken, glance shared, every touch initiated. He wondered what he had done wrong, what little detail he had forgotten about. He wondered what it was that he lacked.

What was it that didn't make him good enough? What was is that didn't allow her to love him? He would do whatever it took, if only he knew _what_. The when and how didn't make a difference anymore.

Would it make a difference? Would she even consider him a possibility anymore? She had already given up on him.

Maybe he should simply give up.

Trying to forget her would be a lot less painful.

Could he? After everything they had been through?

_Maybe he could try…_

Hadn't he promised himself to never give up once?

Maybe he could try again then.


	21. Even If It Breaks Your Heart

**The Shipping Shuffle Competition [GinnyHermione]**

**Even If It Breaks Your Heart**

She was at a crossroads.

It would have been so much easier to choose if her choice would only involve her. If she made a mistake then, she would only have herself to blame, and she could try again if necessary.

It wasn't so easy with another person. A mistake could mean losing everything for _both_ of them.

She did not want to do that. She did not want to mess up Ginny's life, because she couldn't let go. She didn't want to make a mistake with letting go unnecessarily either.

The Great Hermione Granger, know-it-all bookworm extraordinaire, was without an answer to the most important question, she thought bitterly.

She could feel Ginny's brown eyes on her, but she refused to meet them. She didn't want Ginny to see the turmoil her mind was in. She did not want Ginny to see the pain and doubt that was running through her as she was reduced to the only two decisions she hated by her quick mind.

She knew Ginny would be selfless if she knew and would tell her to go. That was simply Ginny's nature. Ginny would give anything for the people she loved.

She had to think about it first. She had to make sure it was the best solution for both of the people involved, not just the other person. Sometimes she felt really selfish because of it.

She had to choose between Ginny and a dream she had nursed since she had been introduced into the Wizarding World.

It shouldn't be that difficult really.

Or it would have been had she been ruled by her heart instead of her head.

Now it was a war between the two. She was not entirely sure which was going to win in the end.

Not yet at least.

She felt Ginny standing next to her moments later. Ginny turned her around and took her hands. She instinctively looked up and into Ginny's eyes.

She saw all the love and adoration for her within them.

In that moment, she knew.

She could not leave everything she had with Ginny behind. She could have tried but she would have regretted it almost immediately, she realized.

Her dream would have to wait for next time. Or if there wasn't a next time, she would simply make an opportunity.

A _perfect_ opportunity.

One where she would not have to give up what she had with Ginny.

Because Ginny was more important.

Everything else could come and go.


	22. Walking On Sunshine

**The Shipping Shuffle Challenge [Lily LunaScorpius]**

**Walking On Sunshine**

It had been several years of wondering if her lingering glances ever truly meant anything.

He had always hung on to the hope that she had been nursing some interest in him as he had been in her. Not that his interest in her was small by any means.

Now he knew for sure. He had caught her brown glance that one time, and she allowed the words to slip unwittingly out of her mouth. She had turned a bright scarlet and rushed away afterwards but he knew that there was no way he could have planned a better way of being told. Nor would she have ever fallen into any well laid traps to get her to confess.

Pure chance.

Chance that had worked entirely in his favour much to his satisfaction, because now he knew for certain that his interest was returned.

He had never felt as elated as he had when he had realized that minor detail. It almost felt as if the entire world had been smiling happily at him, enjoying his happiness.

It was like he was waking after some long dream. Everything seemed brighter, clearer, simply _more_than it ever had been before.

He knew it was silly to think that way, but that was truly what it felt like.

The knowledge that he was loved in return truly was the best knowledge to be in possession of.

Now he just had to wait, impatient as he was.

He wouldn't push her into anything she wasn't ready for. She meant much more than whatever impatience he felt.

He still could hardly believe it. He was not even sure what he had done to cause it.

_Lily Luna loved him._

That thought made him feel like doing silly things that his father would never approve of because _Malfoys never participated in plebeian actions_. Sometimes he wondered if his father had ever really been in love to be able to say something like that. The urge was nearly undeniably strong. He was only barely able to suppress such actions.

His father probably would not approve of his feelings either, but for once his father was only second place.

There was something, someone, much more important than any public image his father had drilled into him.

And that certain somebody was currently walking down the corridor towards him.

Who was he to ignore such a perfect opportunity?


	23. Fixer Upper

**The Shipping Shuffle Challenge [DracoHermione]**

**Fixer Upper**

She often wondered why it was so easy to find herself liking Draco Malfoy despite everything he had done to her.

He was _supposed_ to be her enemy.

She _shouldn't_ find the drawl in his voice nor the arrogant way he carried himself in public endearing. She shouldn't be able to see through the pretenses he put up to be more like his father and hide his true nature from everyone around him.

He had a few flaws more than most people, but everyone had flaws. She couldn't really fault him on that. She was still fighting for Elf Rights after all, despite the S.P.E.W. members not really being interested in helping her. They were all odd in their own ways.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to hold back her fondness of him. He honestly didn't need to know. It wasn't necessary, not really.

Besides, everyone was expecting her to like Ron Weasley.

That was a bit of a problem considering she saw him as a sibling and nothing more. She knew he didn't see her in exactly the same light, but she could not help how she felt. Ron would have to deal with it.

And he would. After a small tantrum. Or a large one.

She was conflicted though.

Should she simply continue with the act, or was it time to test the waters with Draco?

She was a muggleborn and he was a Pureblood, one that came from a family that was not particularly fond of muggleborns in general. That was the understatement of the century.

She couldn't help but think that it wasn't really his fault for believing what he did. He had never been given the option of choosing. His father had made sure he continued tradition, and ensured he had the same ideals as almost every Malfoy before him.

He just needed someone to prove his father's ideals wrong.

Maybe she could do that. She certainly would not give up.

Besides everyone always said that love was a strange force that could do anything. Maybe he just needed a little bit of love.

She could certainly give him that.

She could and most definitely would give him much more than a little bit if he was willing to take it.

She was sure he would once she was done showing him why the Malfoy ideals were not the best to believe in.

First she would have to research what exactly the Malfoy beliefs on muggleborns were…


	24. Here Without You

**The Shipping Shuffle Challenge [FleurHarry]**

**Here Without You**

He was surrounded by his sharp memories and his lonely thoughts that all managed to focus on only one thing.

One person that was miles away.

She was unreachable to him no matter how hard he tried. It was almost as if he was stretching his arms out and only being able to feel teasing brushes of her every time he tried his hardest.

The only thing close at hand were the sharp memories that somehow only managed to make him lonelier than he had been before.

He could remember her bright smile, her throaty accent and the way her eyes lit up when she realized that he hadn't only been attracted to her because of her beauty. He could still clearly remember her voice as she excitedly spoke of her future plans, everything all mapped out and ready for her to begin the journey.

He should have known at that point that she had never factored a companion into her future plans.

He should have warned himself against becoming too familiar with her because it was only common knowledge what happened after that.

He had hoped, blindly perhaps, that she would grow to care enough for him to factor him into her future at some point. She had grown to care for him, but she had forgotten to add the little details to her future plans.

The disappointment and shock that had filled him when she had announced she was leaving had been close to physically painful.

The hard-headed woman had followed her plans, not allowing herself to deviate too much. They had been so wrapped up in each other, they had forgotten about the future that still awaited them. A future that was not about to pause for them to remember it.

Reality had struck a hard blow.

The future had arrived and they had reached the point where the difficult decisions had to be made. The second chances to those decisions were few and far between. They had both realized that there was no turning back from their decisions.

Being the selfless person he was he had told Fleur not to let him hold her back. She had looked doubtful but he had insisted she put her future before them.

Sometimes he wished he could be selfish. Maybe then he would not be staring at the blazing fire alone.


End file.
